Illicit Deception
by Phoenix Undercover
Summary: Sakura, agent of CIA, receives a case... that of her best friends murder. She receives a phone call from a husky voice, offering help. But can he be trusted? Little does she realise that he suspects her... let the real sparks begin!
1. Betrayal Hinted Death

Balls of white-hot light spurted forth into the night. It shattered my mind within, echoing through the crevices as it shattered into minute shards. I awoke with a sudden gasp, perspiration trickling idly down my burning face. My breathing subsided to a calmer pace, yet still rasping for air in a desperate manner. 

In another instance, my eyes were barred and my body shaking rapidly. My bed vibrated violently, creaking uncontrollably. Images shuffled past in a prolonged momentum, the profound horror revealed beneath the façade. 

Scene after scene. Enigma after enigma. Cry after cry. Scream after scream. 

Pause. 

Slowly… slowly, my eyes fluttered open. The leaking tap could be heard with exact preciseness. _Drip…drip…__drip. Involuntarily, my mind reminisced the images, etching them into my memory. _

_Drip…drip…__drip._ Horrifying disorder. _Again_. Body shaking. This time more forceful. I felt myself on the brink of insanity…literally. My head flew wildly in all eight directions, hair slicking across my damp profile. The shutters of my eyes erupted open and shut. Gaining momentum and power. Sensation heightening upon sensation until…

Frozen silence. But only for a…fraction…of…a…second. 

_Drip._

My body sprang upwards in blinding white light, rotating with incredible velocity. Oblivious to my eyes was the blurred surrounding. Because once more I could see the images, flashing through with velocity matched to the horizontal rotation of my body. Each cycle completed, each image repeated. This time, the horror deeper, the detail enhanced. And the scene…altered.

One element more. One element changed all. One element caused the final result. Only one. 

_Myself_.

My eyes flickered slowly open. The white light skittered painfully against the dark accustomed vision. Eyes flickered, again and a few more times until they have adapted to the new atmosphere. A blurred silhouette advanced into focus and there seemed to be small movement rippling the stillness. I sensed rather than saw. It could have been because the hair adorning my body had raised up almost instantly. My mind attempted to untangle itself and piece by piece started to dawn understanding upon the situation. A kidnap. No. A Lure. A betrayal… I felt as though the chambers of my heart had shattered from within the deepest crevice, scream after scream echoing the blemished walls. The impact fell so sudden. So deep. The realization so personal... My mind refused to further the thought. But beneath the façade, the truth lay below, caressing the thin surface. I knew.

Almost desperately, I tore my mind away to the figure looming above. Words leaked out of his lips, stumbling along the thread to my ears. "Chiharu, look into my eyes. Do you see what I am?"

I couldn't, couldn't face the fearful truth eye to eye.

"Do you visualize my soul? I am what I am. My fate is sealed. Chiharu, this is my life." He cupped my face with his hands and willed me to understand. 

"I'm sorry… Chiharu…" He withdrew a gun and raised it. Inch by inch it edged into my vision. The profound horror mirrored in my eyes. I tried to release myself from the ropes bounding me. I tried. Strived all that my life was worth. But God didn't perceive. Ropes lashed taut, my body lay encased. Could be forever. I closed the shutters of my eyes, signalling my defeat. Memories. I wanted so much to relive them. I wanted so much more. 

"No…" I whispered soft like the morning breeze, despaired like the moment before death. I whispered with hope lingering. I whispered because I heard. The click of the trigger, resonating and swirling. It encompassed my mind. A shadow of whispers. I almost heard… almost felt… it tear my world from shred to shred, breath to breath, flesh to flesh… and a wistful whisper.


	2. Agonised Revelation

My heels clicked briskly against the polished granite; already I could hear the commotion from outside the CIA office. I was late.again. Still chewing on my breakfast I emerged into the outsized office. I could sense there was a changed atmosphere. A new murder probably. But somehow, this was different. Glancing around, I spotted Eriol consulting another agent. Acknowledging my presence, he edged his way through the crowd making a beeline towards me with his arm wedged up holding a file.  
  
"Eriol, am I missing something here?" He was silent just for a moment, then taking a deep breath he spilled the words.  
  
"A murder was found last night and." His tone faltered to charged stillness.  
  
"And? I'm a big girl, I can handle the shock." If anything I could handle shock. Yeah, definitely. "Eriol, what?"  
  
"Chiharu. She's dead."  
  
"What date is it? I thought April Fool's Day was last week." Eriol dropped his gaze just a little, but it was enough the send my pulse racing. "This is a joke right?"  
  
He glanced up, a fleeting wisp of sympathy in his eyes. "No Sakura, this is real. Chiharu was found dead in her home last night."  
  
For a moment, I couldn't think, couldn't comprehend. I closed my eyes, tried to settle my composure. Sometimes it doesn't work. Like when you realise you'll never see your friend smile, or cry, or anything at all. Reminisced images sliced through my memory, Chiharu tripping over her heels, Chiharu laughing over a magazine, Chiharu crying for her lost dog. Chiharu lying on a bloodied bed, lifeless and still as death. I grasped the edge of a table to maintain my balance, breathing rapidly as hot tears trickled down my cheek.  
  
"Why? Eriol why? Please, tell me this isn't happening." I whispered frantically.  
  
Yet life couldn't be that grand. It couldn't grant all our wishes. I know that for a fact, because it never granted mine. Chiharu had died the day before she was discovered. An autopsy had revealed that cause of death was a bullet through the heart. The culprit had left no mercy, his intentions clear. And I have yet to make mine. The bastard will be hunted down, his fate no less than Chiharu's.  
  
I swung open the doors into the office, this day I wasn't late. A few people stopped and watched me. I suppose that yesterday I did create a scene.  
  
The question not directed I asked "If something has come up tell me, otherwise I'll be in my office." No one needed to ask what something was about and nobody replied. I walked into my office and closed the door. Sliding into the chair, I dropped my head onto my palms. I felt so hopeless. The murder so faultless there were no leads. Contemplating my thoughts, I heard the ring of a phone until it subsided to tranquillity. In the next moment a soft rap sounded at my door.  
  
"Yes, come in."  
  
"Sakura? A call waiting for you."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Wearily, I picked up the receiver. "Hello, who's speaking?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto I assume?" A husky male voice resonated to my ears. "Yes. And you would be.?"  
  
"I have information regarding the death of Agent Chiharu Mihara. It will not be said through phone. I will meet with you tonight." The revelation stilled me, the remembrance of Chiharu's death forcing down. Realising I was on the phone, I regained consciousness.  
  
"My question? Who. Are. You?" I exaggerated each pronunciation noticeably.  
  
"Tonight. Essence Brook at 10."  
  
"You mean no harm?" I made it a question.  
  
"Trust me." The melodic rhythm signalling the end of a call echoed. 


	3. A Prestigous Dinner

After work I scanned through several fashion shops. Jeans and a sweater were a big no-no in a place like Essence Brook. And so was my wardrobe. I sauntered between aisles of gowns at Seduce, my mind disregarding most.  
  
A saleswoman with heavy makeup drew near, her voice sugar sweet, "Are you alright? What are you looking for?"  
  
"Evening gown for a business meeting." Her eyes widened a fraction, I guess business meetings aren't usually conducted in gowns so I said, "Well, just a gown you know, for Essence Brook." Her eyes widened a fraction more at hearing a place where only the high-class could afford to mingle.  
  
"Mmm. this would be good. or this." She flicked past various styles until she came across a black tube dress, the type that's in danger of leaving you naked by slipping. "This dress would look quite wonderful on your figure, fashionable. accentuating your curves." I had to admit, it was chic but the price? Oh well. I zipped my credit card through and drove home to prepare. makeup, hair, dressing. a lot of work.  
  
Walking towards Hilton hotel, I wondered for the first time if this was a good idea. I never considered refusing the invitation. The thought of solving Chiharu's murder encompassed me, I was desperate enough to throw caution to the wind. But as I thought about it now, it seemed ludicrous that this unknown man would know anything that I didn't already know. There was also the jeopardy he could be the culprit. But to live life, you got to risk it.  
  
I sashayed up the stairs and promptly the regal double doors glided inward to an impressive outlay. A glitzy passage led into another, then another and finally towards an escalator. Once up I found myself facing an arched entrance welcoming me into a glittering world of wealth, champagne and prosperity. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I had no idea where to find him. As I pondered over this reflection a footman sent me an inquiring glance, "Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
I murmured a demure "yes" and with a graceful gesture he directed the way. I was escorted amid crowded tables and posh chairs until we arrived at a secluded table cornered by two glass walls. They out looked an expanse of city lights and skyscrapers. The scene was breathtaking from such an altitude. Yet what drew my gaze was the man posed elegantly behind the table set for two. His eyes were glazed mystical brown, stark features daunting between attractiveness and pure danger. He lilted his lips into a coquette smile and raked his eyes over me.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"The city view. It's beautiful don't you think?" His stare burned into mine and we both knew he wasn't speaking of city sights.  
  
"Sure, beautiful. Uh. Mr.?" He didn't reply, only sat at ease, languidly relaxed. "If you recall, during our.conversation, you never mentioned your name." Still, no response. "Well?"  
  
"Well Sakura Kinomoto, it seems as if I know yours and mine to you is yet to be known. Are you so desperate to know?"  
  
Damn. That shut me up. "No sir, your charms need perfection shall I go to the extremes of desperation." I smiled innocently and proceeded, "You mentioned you had information of Chiharu Mihara's.death," the last word spoken in a hushed tone.  
  
"Oui, but spare me for a while. I need to use the bathroom."  
  
"You're not mine to spare." He smiled beguilingly and I returned one saturated with sarcasm. He shrugged and walked away.  
  
I fought the urge to poke my tongue at his back but this was not the place. A waiter swished past with platters upon his palm, brushing Mr. Unknown's coat onto the carpet. He found himself in a predicament, unable to retrieve the coat. "It's okay, I'll get it."  
  
I picked up the coat but as I draped it over the chair a single card slipped out. I saw a portrait on it. his face. and the name below could only be his. Keiji Morisato. My memory raced back two months. a network of drug dealers, all had been captured. except Morisato. He had disappeared. but he was here. with me. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What am I doing with a missing drug lord? God help me.  
  
I realised I was in danger of being caught staring at Keiji's ID card so hastily I replaced it and resumed my former position. My mind was a frenzied tangle, possibilities knotted through and through. But only one dawned with sufficient sense. but one I would rather not dwell on. Keiji arrived then, "Shall we resume our tête-à-tête?"  
  
"Love to stay but something's come up," I muttered uncertainly with a waver in my voice.  
  
"Nothing serious?" "No, no. just you know. sisterly problems." It was a lie and I knew it. I don't even have a sister.  
  
"Better go help then? We'll meet again Sakura. Au revoir." I wanted to say that next we meet I'll be arresting him but of course, I didn't. 


	4. Dear Diary

Brrriiiing. brrriiing. I edged my arm out to sentence the monster to silence. An hour late, I arrived at work with black bowels beneath my eyes. It's Monday morning. I forgot my make-up. I haven't had coffee. Life is not good.  
  
Eriol sauntered towards me with his usual staggering gait, "Yo Sakura! 'Sup?" Sigh. Why couldn't I be like Eriol? Forever happy, all you could want in an optimistic.  
  
"Please, don't ask. But come into my office, I'll tell you."  
  
"Yes madam." He mocked a salute and marched himself into my office. We sat on opposite sides of the desk and I began my suspicions.  
  
"It's just a suspicion, we need more clues first. Do you remember two months back? The drug dealers?"  
  
"Yeah. so? We chucked them all in jail, only one that we couldn't get," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"That's it Eriol. That's the one. I saw him."  
  
"You what? Sakura, you're not hallucinating are you? The guy disappeared off the face of the Earth!"  
  
"It's what we all thought. We were wrong. All of us. I met with him yesterday on the basis that he had information on Chiharu's death."  
  
"Okay, tell me from the beginning." A grave composure settled on Eriol's features. I guess optimism doesn't last through a friend's death huh? It'll be astray through our conversation. because Chiharu's memory will be hovering above.  
  
In the afternoon I received a call from Chiharu's solicitor to meet him at his office. If Chiharu wasn't in the picture, I'd make up some clichéd excuse. His offer for a one night stand was rejected. you'll think his male ego won't stand for it. but no, he doesn't stop trying. Aggravating huh? So despite the presence of Takeshi Yamasaki, I ventured into the Supreme Court building.  
  
The secretary glanced up, "How can I help you?"  
  
"I have an appointment with Takeshi..." It's supposed to be a meeting, can't get the secretary suspicious. "Uh, Mr Yamasakis at 4 this afternoon."  
  
She flipped through consecutive files and paused at one, tapping her fingernail against it. "Ah yes, Ms Kinomoto? In the office to the left please." She indicated a door with a golden plate attached to it: Takeshi Yamasaki. I rapped against the door and waited to be invited in. "Hello Sakura. Come in." I wondered how it would go if it wasn't me. irrelevant. I pushed it out of my mind, exhaled a deep breath and entered.  
  
The rounded room spoke an atmosphere of laughter and mirth, furniture and layout designed pleasurably. It all revolved around the man beaming his typical unperturbed smile.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr Yamasaki." I extruded my hand out expectantly.  
  
"There's no need for formalities. You know that." Instead of politely shaking my hand, he held it to his lips and swept a kiss upon the surface.  
  
"Whatever Takeshi, lets get down to why I'm here. Oh, and it isn't because I changed my mind about your offer."  
  
"As you wish Sakura." His laugh rung the air on a silvery melody as he grinned a surrender.  
  
"And right now I wish you to proceed."  
  
"It concerns the contents of Chiharu's will. She left a. diary. to you." His tone visibly proclaimed that he was as baffled as I that Chiharu would leave me an account of her life. Sliding out his drawers, he lifted a thin blue bound book and handed it to me.  
  
"Thanks Josh for this. Bye." I turned to leave and started for the door.  
  
"Sakura?" I spun around to face him, waiting for his response. "Call me if you need anything." His eyes sparkling, he winked and waved, "Bye."  
  
The water seeped through my hair in trickles, dripping slowly to the floor. Gazing into the depths on the night, I followed the soft drizzle of rain upon the window glass. The still moment rippled, I wrung out the water from my hair. Chiharu's diary fell in my hold as I grasped it and plopped onto my bed.  
  
I traced my finger along the shallow valleys embracing the diary. It was hard to relive a friend's personal life. when that person had already left the world. It wasn't simple. And I couldn't do it without emotion, without the searing pain and honest insight. Carefully, I lifted the cover and began to read. Hours slid past and the night cultivated. Page after page. I read on and on.  
  
The sky shed its black cloak and in its wake, the darkness faded to another region. Sunlight danced between my lashes and played across my features, awakening me to the new day. I felt an imposing burden upon my chest. My eyes shifted and paused on a blue book. Oh my god. Chiharu's diary.  
  
Recollections of the night before flashed through my memory, phrases repeated themselves before my eyes. The truth I couldn't envision, I didn't believe. I had to find out.  
  
It was quiet at the early hour where many would still be sleeping. Perfect. I fumbled my keys for the right one, the clinking of metal an intruder against the serene silence. I wedged the key into the lock and turned it once. The door creaked inwards and stumbling among shadows I arrived in my office. The light switch flicked on and the brightness brought the room to stark vision. I advanced towards the computer, pressing the "start up" button, it droned to life, humming familiar sounds.  
  
The log in screen required a username and password; I shuffled the pages within Chiharu's diary until it flipped to the right one. I typed in the data, hit enter and it started loading Chiharu's log in user. Somehow, I didn't know what I wanted to find, I didn't know if I wanted the truth, I didn't know how I wanted it all to end. With a few successive clicks of the mouse I accessed CIA agent details. In the search engine, I typed an exact replica of details written in the diary. The computer started searching the database for results. I closed my eyes, hoping for. something. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open.  
  
On the screen the truth lay bold and bare. I knew. 


	5. The Final Confrontation

I lay on the grass waiting for him. The clouds above swirled to a milky white and the birds flocked in a wild flurry towards the trees. Hearing muffled footsteps towering near; I rose to my feet, brushing grass from my body. Swivelling around my eyes sought out his. He paused a few feet away from me and concern etched the lines of his face.  
  
"Hi. Is there anything wrong Sakura?" His words were gentle and he came closer. It infuriated me and I paced backwards.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes widened in shock, he started to speak but I cut his words short, I didn't want to hear anymore. "I know who you are. I know what you do. It was all in Chiharu's diary. And don't think you can lie to me! Her user had your details on the database. Why?" I screamed at him like a misunderstood schoolgirl.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you." he whispered, head bent.  
  
"You thought what ? You thought I was aiding the illegal for money? You thought I murdered Chiharu because she found out? Is that it Syaoran? Is it?"  
  
"Yes. I met with you to find out if you were the one. You were so eager to know what information I had. When I said I needed to use the bathroom, I wasn't. I was watching you. Earlier I had placed information into the coat pocket. You took the bait," he eyes glared steadily into mine, willing me to understand his convictions.  
  
"You're wrong, so wrong. The waiter knocked the coat to the floor. I picked it up, but Syaoran, do you know what fell out of it? Your undercover ID card for Keiji Morisato. I suspected you. I thought you murdered Chiharu for capturing your mates." I shook my head, dropping them onto my palms, it was all too much.  
  
I felt warm arms wrap around me and soothing tones whispered, "Its okay. We know who it is. I promise everything will be fine, we'll capture."  
  
An abrupt voice intervened, filled with devious glee. a voice I recognized so well. "Nuh uh ah. Dun make promises you can't keep. But you can promise that bitch she'll die." He held out a gun, aiming straight toward us.  
  
"Eriol! You don't want to do this. You can turn your life around. It'll never work like this," I thought frantically for words to say, to persuade him.  
  
He threw his head towards the sky and erupted a sinister laugh. "Ya reckon Sakura? Chiharu said the same. But it ain't true. She was gonna tell you, I know. I killed her n' thought it'll be the end of it. But this morn' I went to your office, I found her diary."  
  
Shit. If only.  
  
Syaoran paced a step forward, at ease and relaxed. "C'mon Eriol. Give it up pal. It's the only road you've got."  
  
"No, you two die. I stay."  
  
"You underestimate me Eriol. I'm like you. only the other way round. I'm an undercover CIA agent. One of my aliases is Keiji Morisato. drug lord. Several agents are working on a case to solve the uh. person who reveals information such that only a CIA agent could have. I assure you pal, they've got enough information to prove it was you."  
  
The deceit was unmistakable; Syaoran had thought I was the culprit but then. Eriol didn't know.  
  
Thundering anger rages through Eriol's features. "Bastard! If I die. you'll go first." He steadied his aim on the gun and prepared to fire.  
  
All in one motion, a blurred figure materialized from the trees and Eriol fell to the ground. Posed between the trees was Tomoyo blowing wisps of smoke from the tip of her gun. "Touché," she smiled. I ran through the grass, hugging her fiercely. Thank you God.  
  
"I owe you one. You saved my life."  
  
"You don't owe me anything. We're girlfriends right?"  
  
"Thanks anyway. How'd you come to be here?"  
  
"Oh, uh Eriol. The look he had in his face. I thought he was going to commit suicide so I followed him."  
  
How ironic can life get?  
  
She glanced in Syaoran direction, "Hey Sakura! Who's this guy here? It's not like you to be selfish. You got to introduce us." She winked at me, a mischievous smile shining on her lips.  
  
"Syaoran, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, Syaoran Li. Oh, Syaoran will be part of CIA"  
  
He lent close and murmured in my ear, "And part of your social life."  
  
"Oh? And you're sure?"  
  
"Don't you believe me?" he whispered. 


End file.
